


Null

by IsaacLimGX



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacLimGX/pseuds/IsaacLimGX





	1. Programme 01: The Three Attributes

"Shiko Kajiwara... I am glad you could make it."

The voice of trembling doom awaited my ears as I felt my arms swelling. There were chains made of magic strung up against the ceiling and floor. I was perpetually stuck with no intention of making it far. 

But the real question was...

Where am I?

"Are you surprised, Shiko?" The raspy voice of a demon was chatting with me. It was his afternoon tea, as a clothed table was set with cups made of royalty.

"I am not surprised about how I got here." I did not want to give him a chance to show my weakness. 

"I am more concerned about the reasons why I am being chained."

"Ho? Very well." He set down his cup gently on the table as it suddenly broke into pieces. "A mere porcelain cup is still as fragile no matter how I seem to put it down."

He lifted his shady eyes towards me, smirking pretentiously.

"I am Power, by the way. Interesting, isn't it?"

"What do you want?" I asked directly without forming any excuses. 

"Sate Crisis. Caused by the existence of System. And caused by the existence of you. Which unfortunately created the existence of me." 

I was taken aback by his choice of phrases. There was nothing I could say that could benefit me in any way but to just listen.

"Keeping quiet? Quite snarkly, I would say. But no matter, there isn't just me." 

As much as I knew the outcomes of my works, I never realised the stakes that I've betted. Some say I've rolled the dice too hard. Others say I never gave any effort.

Either way,

I was trapped by my own ambitions.

"So... this was the man you were whining about? Tsk... nothing but a feeble skeleton dressed in a robe."

This guy's aura... was overwhelming.

"I am Brilliance." 

I couldn't even look at him, as his body shone so brightly. It wasn't like he was hot as the sun. He was just impossible to look at, as my soul felt incompetent against his greatness.

"Bri...llian..ce, huh? And what does a God... like you want from me?"

"Perhaps." 

He said that word with no context. As if he just wanted a way to annoy the living hell out of me.

"I just wanted to see what the creator of System can do. I mean you were the one who basically formed me..."

"...Even if it's by accident." 

His glaring light made it difficult to read his lips. All I saw before me was a shadow without a silhouette. A man in plain sight to behold.

"Shiko. I can't wait to see what you have in stored for us."

"I am sure it will be amusing." Power stood up from his seat and clapped his hands intently. "Besides... Hope, is not something you can grasp right now." 

"Pardon?" I asked, not sensing his play of analogies.

"You have three days, with a pen and paper." Power passed me an envelope and a feathered pen. "I will give you the freedom to write whatever you want. However small you like your words to be. Any lengths of detail you can fit onto this piece of paper." 

"I don't get it. What is your motive?"

"Ho? I think I made myself very clear." Power snapped his fingers, breaking the chains that I struggled to set myself from. "Don't think about trying to run away."

"You crazy bastard. What are you expecting from just a small letter?" 

"You can only send it to one person. So think carefully." Power gave me a shady look, knowing that all of this was just dancing in the palms of his hand.

His rules. Everything on just one piece of paper. Only drags fear into my heart like a ball and chain strapped on my shoulders.

"And what if this person I chose failed to impress you with his or her performance?"

There it was. 

Just a pure black silence in the distance, echoing inside of my skeleton. 

It took a moment before he digested my ridiculous query.

"Well, if this person fails to meet the standards and requirements, then he shall face a form of punishment." 

He merely smiled, as if he lacked any form of remorse. 

"You get to decide that, Shiko. A worthy sense of responsibility is on your frail weak bones." Brilliance added his negative and compelling answer as I simply gulped down my saliva. 

"And what if I fail to find an appropriate-"

"Shiko... Shiko. SHIKO. You ask too many questions." Power raised up his arms, as a scroll unfolded before me. It was a hologram, fiery and warm with text as vibrant as magma.

"There are three easy rules here." He yelled in my ears to ensure that I would not forget them. "ONE. If you fail to find someone to perform before me in the stated time, I'll ensure your punishment. TWO. If your volunteer fail to impress any of us, you'll get to choose their fate."

"Tsk... is this some sick mind game to YOU?" I slammed my fist to the wall as blood oozed from my tightened wound. 

"Mind... game? Ho... what do you think... Brilliance?" Power swung his palm towards him with charisma.

"Hmm... perhaps." Brilliance was not faltered by anything except the habit of that word. 

"THREE." A sudden gush of wind filled the room, as the giant doors flew open. There standing was a lady dressed in a thick robe. She was Hope. 

My only way out.

"You MUST not break any rules set for the performance." She strutted in with her set of heels, but a mask was covering her face. Her aura was not as enticing but something about her sends chill down my spine.

"And what happens if I do?" I asked without consideration, as if my lips were puppeted to speak.

"Then Shiko. Whatever theme of performance you and your volunteer was given, you shall bear the appropriate punishment."

I kneeled down as cold sweat rolled down my forehead. I couldn't feel anything but numbness in my stomach.

"You three ... were created because of something I did?"

"Correction." Hope bellowed in my ears while pointing towards the piece of paper. "We were created because you failed to use System to its full potential."

She coughed loudly before continuing her speech of disappointment. "You poor soul, you haven't even uncovered the real reason why you are here."

"Let's stop." Power crossed his legs and leaned forward, grasping his hands together. "Your ultimate goal is to find someone that can overpower us. With only 25% of people left on this world... I am excited to see what you have for us."

"Perhaps. You caused this, Shiko." Brilliance warned. "We are beings with power unimaginable. Do you think you can even retaliate? So much for the price of mixing reality and codes." 

"So... all of you... are washed up cries of the people who died." I understood their existence, as tears rolled down from my cheeks. "Power to fight the Sate Crisis. Brilliance that they wanted before death. And a rain of Hope to live."

"Took you enough time." Hope sighed, adjusting her spine back straight before giving me an undeserving look. "Think about what happened, Shiko. And decide what you really want."

"What... I want?" I briefly darted my eyes around the emptiness of those three standing before me. "What happens if I impress any of you? What will it all mean?"

"What do you think it's happening in the world now?" Brilliance spoke like a spear through my wavering soul. "TAKE A LOOK OUTSIDE." 

He snapped his fingers as the hologram showed the world in chaos and debris. There was nothing but dust on the surface and who knew the conditions below. All I saw was a thin blanket of sorrow, drifting apart at its horizon.

"When the Sate Crisis occured... it splitted emotions. Mainly you three, huh?"

"Perhaps." 

Brilliance held out a light bulb from his sleeve as he let it go. It floated into the air like a balloon ready to burst into a flower of sparks. 

"The world has long been neglected, full of weakness, stars that do not lit up... and not even anyone wanting for hope." Hope was sulking, kneeling down on the ground in tears.

"So... what happens if we can impress you?" I gulped, opening an eye to the stage lights.

"Then it'll show that this world is still boiling with some probability of life." Power stood up from his seat as his chair smashed into bits and pieces. "They will get a bit of what we have."

"Hmm... seems easy enough." I said without a quench of thought. It was merely feeling the sense of accomplishment was well within my grasp. 

"Ho? Don't sound too confident, Shiko." Power brought forth a mat while a vase rolled out from it. A bell was heard ringing inside of it. 

It was in small shivers. 

Sounds of chime was vibrating through the dark cold atmosphere.

"A bell?" I asked as he laughed to himself. 

"Get someone to smash this vase and retrieve this bell without making a sound." He knocked it lightly as it smashes into pieces. It was quiet, and there was no sound.

"What? That's not physically possi-"

"Is it now?" Brilliance smirked. "Didn't you say it was easy before?"

"Well... it is indeed easy with my set of powers." Power reverted the vase back to its original state just by waving his palm over it. "I will switch up the rules."

He took the bell and attached it around a string like a necklace. He wore and pointed at it, gestured for silence before speaking once more. 

"I will be using only 0.01% of my power." Power snickered, staring down at me. "Find someone who can stop me from shaking this bell."

"What?" I yelled in frustration. 

"Ho... it's easy as cheese." Power said as he melted the bell into cheddar. "I will be moving around the stage, dancing and prancing like a horse." 

"Tsk... so you want that bell to not ring." I said, considering the facts that he laid out. "Is there a time-"

"Time?" Power exclaimed suddenly. "No.. NO NOOOO. SHIKO. I want this volunteer to ... cut this bell out from my neck."

"WITHOUT. A. SOUND." 

As his words reached my tiny ears, I knew I was soon to be deaf. 

A hypothesis that was graded to be unreal. 

Was nothing but a signal flashing the color red.

Danger spelt out from his manners, and there was little I could change. 

"3 days, huh?"

"Oh... no. This task is easy." Brilliance added. "What do you think, Power?"

"1 day." Power's eyes were definitely glowing in the pitch black sky. 

"That's all you'll get." 

I dropped my legs, landing on my butt as my glasses fell from my face. It was all a blur, and my vision went impaired.

"We expect great things tomorrow." Hope brushed her dress forward as she marched off with the others. I was left staring into space as Power snapped his fingers once more.

"I have opened up a breach for you to send it to anyone you like." 

"This is ... in..sane. NO mere man would... be able to-"

"Quit giving excuses when you haven't even tried!" Power was annoyed, and the shockwaves from the floor confirmed that.

"If not... I will finish you off myself."

They left the scene, with an opened portal, size of a mailbox slot. I can't feel my heart beating from my chest.

I have stopped breathing, and I was heavy inside. 

What can I do? I haven't got a clue.

All I knew was that I had to find someone fast.

If not, who knows if I would be able to see tomorrow.

A minute passed.

Then an hour.

Then 4 hours.

I cracked my head constantly, thinking of a name that was familiar to me.

I grew up in a household with my parents but they had already passed on for a few years now. I was alone, never knew anyone except a few coworkers. However, I did not know if they survived the crisis. If they didn't, my letter would be wasted. 

I cannot second guess it.

"Dex...ter... Kiyomi." 

The name that popped up in my mind was a criminal who was working with me. We created the baseline of System but he was merely a maniac who would sacrifice his own son. 

It wasn't a pleasing experience. 

It was a past that I want to bury.

But... if I really needed someone, it would have to be a close relative of his.

His wife, perhaps.

Huh... now that I am on this subject. I wonder how she is doing now. 

Probably remarried from that psychopath at least.

This is getting stressful.

I need more information.

I NEED IT DESPERATELY. 

I ...

Wait... Information? 

I remember someone. 

What was his name again?

I scratched my head in confusion, as my thoughts were clogged up in my brain. 

Ka...Kazura. 

Kazura Kiyomi.

Yes ... that's it. 

I have to write that letter now. 

I MUST WIN THIS.

I got to believe that that boy is somehow alive. He is my only hope. 

Please...

Make it there.

I scribbled down whatever information that I could. I had to present it in a way that would not make it sound like a scam. It was literally a hope boiled down on one piece of paper. 

"KAZURA KIYOMI. HEAR MY WISHES."

"S E N D D D D D D D!"

As the letter slipped through the gap, all I could think of was time. 

There wasn't any left to lose. 

I had to do it.

He has to do it.

And I have to believe in the concept that fate overpowers time.

"Kazura Kiyomi." 

"You've received a letter from someone..."

And here a new story began, 

With a different perspective.

\--

She switched on the lights, as I was just sitting in the corner of the room. Books were stacked up irregularly like they were about to fall at any given time. Computers were the only light source illuminating my pale and tired face.

"Are you seriously still on about that?" Her rowdy voice startled me before I knew that she was there for at least ten minutes now.

"My parents... I have to find them." 

"They have been gone for some time now. Who knew... if they even exist-"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW THAT!" I tossed a book onto the floor as its pages flipped open. It was full of writing and hard sweated research. However, I never could come close to any type of evidence. 

Evidence that my biological parents were even real.

"The Sate Crisis... has already past for 10 years." She tried to reason with my ignorance, which clearly was all for naught.

"What are you even here for? Just to lecture me...?" My eyes were bloodshot red from all of the insomnia that gathered around them. "I am fine and I don't need your conc-"

She threw me a letter to the ground before slamming the door shut. The books toppled down like a mountain that has lost its balance.

I was left alone.

Again.

Again, I was left with nothing.

I stared at the letter for a moment before shredding it into pieces.

I never read its content.

But little did I know, what sort of effect it had on me.

"Kazura Kiyomi, you have been chosen.".

A voice rang inside my head as I felt perplexed, darting my vision across the room frantically.

"Who's there?" I cried.

"You are a volunteer." A double clap was heard as the mysterious voice began to chuckle.

"It's time to put on a good show."

"I asked who you ARE!" I screamed in agony, tripping over myself. I was indeed an embarrassment, fueled by my depression.

Kaneko was right.

"We are running out of time. You'll be transported in 18 hours. Good luck." 

Before I could ask, bellow or even scream, it was back to silence. I have nothing else to say but desperately finding the letter that I have torn.

However, it was too late.

It was in pieces that can never be put back together.

There wasn't any way to replay this.

\--

"Hmm... looks like I have put too much faith in humanity." Power scoffed, sipping a cup of hot tea. 

"Well well... perhaps." Brilliance said, cracking his fingers and adjusting his back. "But we should not overlook the imaginations of these creatures."

\--

I had to think.

Something that can help me.

I have to within that 18 hours.

\--

"Ho... maybe there is still a chance." Power laughed, setting his cup gently onto the table. This time, it seem to remain stable for a few seconds before breaking into pieces. 

"You've improved." Brilliance smirked.

"This is gonna be interesting."

\--

I typed a few codes on my computer which gave me access to the security cameras in my room. I installed them for the case of an emergency or a house break. 

However, with it I would be able to scan the information on the letter. 

I zoomed in onto the image, with sharp imagery I was able to make out a few words. 

It said "The Bell That Never Rang."

"What is this supposed to mean?"

I tried to configure the phrase used by this sender. I was wondering why he did not make use of the space to write more stuff. But underneath the title was three pointers.

"One. Time. Two. Tense. Three. Theme."

I knew they were some form of rules, written in short words. 

And at the bottom was, "Cut it, don't make a sound." 

As I processed the given information, I knew there was nothing to lose. I rushed out of my room, and prepared a kitchen knife. 

Actually, I have no idea if it would even work.

To bring a weapon to that place. 

Would it act as a form of aggrovation?

I kept the knife back in the shelf and decided to stuff my keyboard in my bag. If anything, it would be the closest charm to me. 

Slowly, I waited.

And the clock finally drew to a stop.


	2. Programme 02: The Bell That Never Rang II

"Kazura, heading out?" 

A girl with short brown hair, and a strand of orange covering down her right eye approached me. It was my neighbour and childhood friend, Yumiko Okawa. 

"Yeah." I replied solemnly. 

It was 50 minutes till this weird performance begins. Hence, I wanted to air myself out for a while.

"Hey, you know that I go to Copper Cove High, right?"

Her passionate voice was music to my ears as she always told me how she wanted to stand in front of a stage. 

Stage...

...

She waved her hands in front of me cheerfully to catch my attention. 

I nodded my head as she squealed in excitement. 

"Did you know? Did you KNOW? I am going to BE AN IDOL!" She screamed loudly, raising both her arms in the air. 

It was nice... to see this form of elation driling through her heart. Especially in this world where emotions can never be kept sane.

"What are you up to now, Kazura?"

The weather grew colder as I kept in silence. 

It was mostly because I felt myself too tired to speak. 

I mean, what else was there for me to do?

"Nothing much." I said, tucking my hands in my pockets. 

As she laughed quietly to herself, we were walking across a TogetherMart, and it was also there where we parted ways. 

"I'll catch you around." She waved me goodbye as the cold air breezed through the sides of my jacket. 

As her silhouette faded into the fog, I headed into the mart for my daily orders.

"Welcome!" A red haired boy who seemed to be in his third year of highschool was working here. He was always there for the couple times I've stepped foot in here.

"The usual?" The cashier smirked at me, as his assistant nudged him for being rude.

I walked around the mart, grabbing the same meal I would have for breakfast. A ham and cheese sandwich with a bottle of melon soda. As I got up to the counter, he was already keying down the prices as if he memorized them.

"That would be-" 

"I knew you would be here." 

A shadow overcasted us, and it was obvious who it possibly was.

"Kaneko. What are you-"

"I'll pay for that." Kaneko whipped out her wallet and dragged me out of the store. 

"Whoa, who's that hot babe-" The cashier snickered as his assistant smacked a rolled newspaper hard on his head. 

"FOCUS ON YOUR WORK, IDIOT." 

\--

As I felt the tugging of my shirt grow to a painful burst on my shoulder, I grabbed Kaneko's arm and shoved it away. 

"Stop. What do you want?" 

"Kazura, you do know there are things that we can talk about." She sighed before sitting on the nearby bench. 

There was at least a minute of silence while the wind blew through between us. 

"No... there is nothing. No matter what you have to say, I can't stop working on this case." I stared deeply at the cracks on the rocks beneath her bench.

"I just have to know."

"Know... huh? And then what?" She was clearly sulking, as she wasn't staring at me during the whole conversation.

"What is your problem? Why don't you want me to find out? They are MY BIOLOGICAL-"

As I yelled those words, I felt a tight slap against my right cheek. I fell to the ground, causing my whole head to spring awake. It was then that I realised something wasn't adding up. 

"Kaneko. What are you hiding from me?"

"Excuse me?" She screamed, shaking her head in agony. 

"YOU... Do you know something about my parents' case?"

"HUH? ARE YOU SUSPECTING YOUR OWN STEPMOTHER?" Kaneko was fumed with rage and disgusted for having an unfillial son. 

But those words didn't channel my fiery of energy.

"What are you keeping from me... to the point that you'll hurt your own son?" I grabbed the food that she paid and ran to a place where I could clear my head. 

I just didn't want to hear it. 

Because i just couldn't accept the mere truth.

I was wrong.

I knew that fact.

BUT Why... 

Why is it that nothing gets in my head?

As I was running away from the crime scene, I bumped into a little girl and fell flat on my face. The sandwich I bought slided into the drain, as I quickly stopped my melon soda from rolling. 

I was biting the dust, and my cuts and bruises affected my vision. I was tired, as I never slept ever since I got my hands on a computer. There was no reason for me to falter, but I just didn't have the strength to lift myself up anymore. As my knees touched the blades of grass, a tiny hand supported my stomach. 

"Onii-chan! Are you okay?" 

The girl I bumped into was my little stepsister. 

And the funniest thing is that... I barely even knew she existed.

Because I was always cooped up in my own room the whole time to notice. 

I was blindly living without a purpose. 

With no gratitude or compassion, I barely gave any of them the respect that they deserve.

I am the worse.

The worse human ever.

"Come. I'll ask mum to bring you hom-"

I grabbed her little tiny arm and shook my head repeatedly. I didn't want the support of that woman. However, there was nothing else my stubborn self was capable of doing before blacking out.

In the course of 25 minutes, I was back at home, as I smelt the aroma of a proper breakfast. Kaneko was cooking up a storm, as the fragrance was enough to make my tummy rumble. 

As she plated it neatly onto the table, I scoffed it down as I literally had not ate for days. As I noticed my little sister's compelling smile, my tears rolled down from my eyes. As someone who thought he had nothing, was living under a roof of people who were giving their all for me.

I was an idiot. A fool that believed that hope was just a form of belief. 

I wasn't contented, and chose to overlook the most important things right in front of me. As I finished my plate, I ran straight back to my room in embarrassment. 

I barely could look them straight in the eyes.

"Mum... is he still mad?" Iyo-chan asked. 

"Don't worry. He is definitely better." Kaneko smiled back, before tidying the mess I left behind. 

There was little time to waste, as I smacked my face hard with both of my palms. The performance in that letter was about to commence. 

Honestly, that task was truly impossible. There was no way I could stop a moving bell from ringing. It was mainly a losing battle that was planned by a mastermind.

However, there was only one thing that I can win with. 

It was worth a shot, but it'll take more than luck.

\--

"Yumiko. You seem a little distracted today." Her friend's voice whispered into her ear as she jolted out from her thoughts.

"Ohh, don't worry. I am fine." Yumiko said with a smile before circling her friend with her aeroplane pose. "Haneko, Haneko. Do you think that the Sate Crisis was the cause for the deaths of 75% of the world?"

"Sat..e... Crisis? Why the sudden thought?" Haneko was clearly getting bothered by the subject but chose to gulp it down. She did not want to upset the elation Yumiko was showing. 

"I don't know." Yumiko said, picking up a letter from her pocket. "Kazura dropped this but I don't know what it was."

"Who is Kazura? And why did you not return it to him?" Haneko turned to her with a raised eyebrow as Yumiko leaned on the side of the railing. 

"Because I just simply forgot to." As those phrases were said, a gush of wind blew across her face. "My memory is getting fuzzy again." 

"Yumi...ko?" 

"Just what is Kazura hiding?" Yumiko opened the letter and scanned through it. There was nothing on it, but a blank piece of paper. Haneko was scratching her head as Yumiko tossed it onto the floor. 

"I guess that was it." Yumiko laughed, placing her arm over Haneko's shoulder. "I am just worrying too much, huh?"

Haneko did not find a way to react but dreamingly stared into the horizon. After a while, the two girls headed back down for their classes from the roof. It was almost time for their classes.

It was also where the turn of events occured.

Suddenly, a suction of energy drew Yumiko's attention. 

"YUMIKO." Haneko grabbed her sleeve as Yumiko felt a large pull towards the fallen crumbled letter. 

"Ha..HANE..HANEKO!" Yumiko cried as her footing became off balanced. She stumbled onto the stairs as her body pulled upwards from where they were walking down. Haneko raced up and flunged the roof door open. And there it was, a huge portal of purple circling like a spiral of impending disaster. 

Haneko tried to grab her but it was too fast. Yumiko scrambled through her uniform and threw her phone onto the floor. Her last words before she completely disappeared were "Call for Help."

Without affording any time, Haneko scrolled through Yumiko's contacts.

"Kazura.. Kazura.." She frantically muttered my name and dialed it. On the other side, I received the call.

It was an unknown number which I've never heard of. 

"Hello, wh..who is this?" I asked without any form of understanding the severity of Haneko's tone.

"I ... I am Haneko Hakayama, Yumiko's friend." Haneko cried her heart out like she was traumatized. "Please... save her."

I knew exactly what was her situation and combed my own pockets. The letter was indeed gone without a trace. 

"She opened the letter, didn't she?" 

"Yes... but... what the hell is happen-"

"I can't."

"What?" Haneko was definitely not in the right state of mind to be clogged up in this.

"Without that letter... there would be no other way in!" I slammed my fist against the floor, sweating profusely. "It's o-o-over." The world caved in around me, as my head gradually felt like it was spinning. 

"Don't give up. Please." Haneko was frightened, desperately praying for a miracle.

"Crap... what should I do?" I accidentally voiced my thoughts aloud.

I flipped through my books, toppling them down and making a ruckus. I heard a knock on my door. Expecting it to be Kaneko, I shut myself off and ignored it completely.

"Kazura, you want to get to the Code Stage, right?"

A voice echoed in the empty room, but there was no one there. I was certain that I was going insane yet this aura didn't feel unreal. 

It was a voice of a boy so it was definitely not Kaneko.

"Yes! Help me! Yumiko is in trouble!"

I cried without considering the fact that my call was still on hold.

"And why are you showing concern now? Didn't you dislike this world to begin with?" His questions hit me right in the soul, but I could not refuse to answer or argue right now.

"Because... I wanted to see this world in a different light." I held my head down with my arms, crying like a weakling in a boxing ring. "And Yumiko is one of those reasons! SO-" 

"Oh? But that doesn't sound like you... Kazura."

"HUH? W-What are you talkin-"

"Very well." The voice lightly chuckled before I felt a tremor throughout the whole building. "Kazura, this will take a little while. But I can take you to the Code Stage."

"W-who... exactly are you..." I believed I was definitely hallucinating. However, if there was at least a percent of this not being an illusion, I will still grasp this opportunity. 

"My name is not important right now. However, I did make a promise." He said before snapping his fingers. A portal emerged against my pale stained wall.

"It's a one way portal, with the max output of memory I have."

It was surreal, as I saw a man tied up in chains on the other side.

And there she was, looking lost and troubled. 

It was Yumiko. 

\--

~A few moments ago~

"Who the hell are you? Where is KAZURA KIYOMI?" Shiko yelled, as his chains rattled out his demise. 

"Where am I?" Yumiko asked, darting around the library filled with books. And there stood the three attributes, nearly a hundred times taller than her. 

"Ho? Who is this young lad-" Power asked before Shiko interrupted him.

"NO.. T-t..this was some kind of mistake. My letter... was sent to Kazura, not her." Shiko yelled. 

"Shiko." Power cracked the floor beneath him. "Your time is up, and the rules can never change."

"Besides, the one who last held the letter will be the one transported here." Brilliance rebutted, crossing his noodle like arms. 

"Ka...Kazura." Yumiko was shakened as music from the speakers blasted out dramatically. "So this was what he was worried about this morning."

"Let the performance begin!" Power shrunk himself to a size of human, compressing his aura to 0.01% as promised.

"Girl, RUN AWAY. As far as you can go!" Shiko yelled but Yumiko looked at him strangely. 

"Shiko-san, am I right?" Yumiko asked, while showing no sense of fear. "There is no way to get out of here, is there?"

"Huh...?"

"Then there is nothing I can do than to perform." Yumiko beamed, pointing her hand towards Power. "That's what Kazura would do!"

"Ho... very interesting indeed." Power chuckled, as several letters poured out from his hand. 

"That's... " Shiko was bewildered as Brilliance smiled with an evil grin. 

"Yes, an exact copy of the letter you wrote." Power said, burning them all with one simple blow. "I purposefully created another one in Kazura's pocket. Though, her arrival here was certainly coincidental."

"That's right... The original letter was shredded." I proclaimed as I entered into the Code Stage, but the three attributes did not even flinch.

It was like they were expecting me as their guest.

"You were just trying to draw Yumiko out for some reason. And I don't like it." I whipped out a spear that Kaneko kept in the attic. "And I am going to stab that answer out of you."

"Don't be so hasty with that." Power said, as the spear I had started to shorten. "You are not winning this, human, if that's what you're wishing."

"Try me!" I launched myself forward, with both arms steady. The aim was to not make that bell ring, and that was all I could think about.

"My speed has been lowered to an average human... but I should be able to ring this bell with ease." Power thought, shifting his body towards the side. 

It was difficult, but I managed to jab the spear through the tiny gap of the bell. The metal ball inside was definitely trapped, and it was enough for me to at least pull it off his neck. 

However, would a mere fly be able to dash away from a hungry frog? That answer is obvious.

"Don't get too happy." Power cracked the ground with his right foot, shaking the spear vigorously. If there was enough turbulence, the vibration might cause the bell to ring.

"KAZURA!" Yumiko ran in which took me by surprise, chopping the wooden part of the spear with her left hand. It bleeded profusely as she sweeped across the polished floor. 

The short length of the spear reduced the tension it had, permenantely jamming it straight into the bell. It was never going to ring and Power was definitely losing.

"Tsk... I've underestimated the limits of humans." Power said, staring annoyingly into my eyes. "I wouldn't lose to mere humans, standing on a stage thinking they have done and put on a great show." 

"Yumiko, is your hand okay?" I asked, worried about her safety. At that point, I didn't listen to anything else.

All I was thinking about was the reasons for  
Yumiko's capture. I never bothered with the nitty gritty crap, and just charged head on at my enemy.

"I am not putting a SHOW FOR YOU." I grabbed his necklace and pulled it tightly. His skin started to glow hot, overheating the stamina of my weakened body. I landed butt down, letting go of the bell across his neck. 

"All humans have a cap on how much they can preserve." Power sweeped the dust off his shirt. "Even in my human form, I can generate energy effortlessly." 

"But for them to have stopped the bell from ringing is rather intriguing." Brilliance crossed his legs, sipping a warm cup of toffee. "Isn't it time for the next scene... Power?"

"Keep your mouth in your drink." Power said, as his legs started to melt through the floor. "I wonder what happens... if I can raise the temperature?"

"KAZURA. The bell..." Yumiko held onto me as her shirt was in tatters, covered in stains of blood. A pheonix of fire bursted through the gap of the bell, picking out the spear that was cornering its prey.

"You can't be serious." I gasped for air, as the body I had was definitely falling apart. I was no longer going to win with just sheer luck. 

If a guy who can summon a flaming bird isn't evidence of my defeat, I have no idea what else is. 

"My power at 0.01% is still capable of doing neat magic tricks." Power scoffed, tossing my spear to the floor. I was out of options except for a keyboard stuffed into my bag. But even a blind man can see that this battle was not planned in my favour.

"It's over..." Shiko wept to himself, as he lost all faith in the boy he chose to put all his prayers upon. 

There was not a ray of hope left for us.

Yet...

"We can't GIVE UP." Yumiko cried, standing in front of me while holding her injured arm. She was truly resilient even when the tides have swept us dry. 

"And what are you going to do... girl?" Power taunted, with the understanding that she was probably acting tough.

"I... I don't KNOW. BUT... I've learnt that an idol has to be strong so that we can touch the lives of many others!" Yumiko was churning out her feelings. Something that we humans have forgotten totally about. "And as a school IDOL myself, I will not let my friends who need me fall!" 

"Yum..iko..." I stood up next to her, taking out the keyboard that I carried as my blessings. 

"Ho? Save your sweet talk when you actually end in misery!" Power smirked. "Indeed, you two are truly a weird bunch of the pack."

"AND IF this Code Stage is the source of System, then power definitely resides somewhere in us and not in you." I yelled with every pounce of effort I could pull from my heart strings. "This whole garbage of a test... was just to make me understand. HOW LUCKY OF AN IDIOT I AM." 

"Kazura!" Yumiko beamed as she took a deep breath. She dashed forward with her broken arm, knowing finally what this was all about.

"You showed me brilliance, Kazura. And Haneko gave me hope." Yumiko thought as a banner wrapped around her wounds. She was able to connect her pieces together, which she had lost a long time back. She started to sing one of her first songs that she wrote. 

♬  
Passion comes from the heart that you seek.  
Even when you can't put it into words.  
A rocket that sends you to the moon.  
Is one less worry that you have to take.  
♬

"Hyperlink: Ribbon Wrap!" 

"What?" Power's bell was caught in a bunch of ribbons, trapping the metal ball yet again. 

♬  
It isn't just about this or that.  
It's about when you say "Let's go!"  
It isn't just about knowing your limits.  
But to also understand your goal!  
♬

Yumiko's voice was broadcasted over the speakers of the hall. 

♬  
PASSION BELLS, PASSIONATE  
Nothing spells it better than your heart does.  
Let the song take flight, RING RING RING  
And pour out your feelings like a dove.  
♬

It was an angelic movement as I started to feel calm listening to its melody. It wasn't before long that I started to move and sing along as well. 

♬  
PASSION BELLS, PASSIONATE  
What else can you ask for? What else can you say?  
Let it all burnt out, like a fireworks DISPLAY  
And pour our your feelings like a dove.  
♬

"Program: Sharp SWORD!" I typed on the keyboard that had no connection. It just worked as how I coded it through nothing but my free will. A sword faded into my hands as I managed to slice it against Power's neck. 

"You monsters." Power yelled, hardening his skin as quickly as he could. He was rather nimble, dodging my every swing like a kung fu master. 

"Die." His eyes glowed green, as his aura blasted us away. Brilliance was so excited that he was barely able to sit still. 

"Ohh... it has begun." Hope covered her lips with her paper fan. "Power's True Act!"


	3. Performance 03: The Bell That Never Rang II

"True..." 

"Act." Yumiko followed after me, as Power's aura was spiraling like a hurricane. 

"He's... changing the tempo of the song." Yumiko retreated back as I readied my blunt sword. Even with powers, my confidence could not get any better. 

Besides, Power was definitely a monster that I could not keep up with.

"Yumiko Okawa, Kazura Kiyomi!" Power's hunger to up the challenge was piling. "I'll show you two the meaning of MY NAME!" He shaped his arms to become long swords, as scales emerged from his skin. He was reinforcing his defenses, but something about him was different.

I had to come up with a strategy!

"Yumi-"

"PASSSSSSSSSIOOOOON BEEELLLLLS!" He sang in a surprisingly angelic voice, catching me off guard. 

He swung an attack at Yumiko with a speed so incredibly quick that it gave us no time to react.

"How is he singing my song...?" Yumiko thought. "His strength... is over 9000!" She back-flipped to avoid his deadly weapon, as she used her ribbons to wrap any form of impact. 

"Ho? To miss landing a hit is unforgivable." Power taunted. "Don't expect the next one to, though." He spun a rod like object, thrusting it forward with accuracy.

《  
Power comes from the heart that it bleeds.  
You just can't simply use human words.  
A blowtorch that creates a blend of music.  
Is the stage that lights a million of fireflies!  
》

"Spider's THREAD." Power yelled, snapping his fingers as the rod spread out into several sharp strings. Some of them tore through part of the ceiling, and some were aimed directly at her. 

"H-hyperlink: RIBBON WRAP!" Yumiko sent out her ribbons, destroying a few in their way. 

But some shredded through like hornets hunting for their prey.

"I can't do it... Looks like it's the end..." Yumiko thought, with as much consciousness as she could carry.

"Program: FLY!" From my back were wings made of pure feathers, as I blocked Power's devastating attack. 

"Kazura!." Yumiko cried as blood started to drip from my lips. 

"Don't... lose hope." I said, coughing out and spraying red over the wooden floor. 

She attended to my wounds, holding my hand tightly like a princess concerned for her knight.

"Why did you do that... idiot!" Yumiko teared up as she supported my back. Her tears washed out the scars on my face, as I gave her a determined smile.

"An idol never cries." I said, leaning forward, and carrying myself back up. "Didn't you always say you would show the world your brilliant smile?" I lend her my hand, as she held it firmly. 

"But it wasn't as violent as I thought it would be." She chuckled, as Power was simply staring us down like a hawk. 

"Talking in a middle of a fight? Seems unpractical." He dusted off the feathers that was blown all over the place.

"Don't you get it, humans?" Power shuffled towards us like a villain in a final scene.

"The Code Stage is a place where your desires come alight. BUT where did all of THAT confidence go? HUH?"

Yumiko stood up, with her injured knee still nailed down against her regrets. "I understand that song still wasn't perfect."

"Pardon?" Power questioned. 

"It was the reason why we can't use our powers to the fullest potential." 

"Tsk. DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" Power snapped his fingers as pits of lava circled around us. "It's seriously pissing me off!"

"Power's going ham." Brilliance thought. "But these humans still know nothing about the Code Stage, which is such a pity."

"The Code Stage is about heart!" Power yelled. "You guys are just putting up a show that lacks any form of ambition."

"You were the one who set it up in the first place. Do you think we want to be here?" I screamed back at his unreasonable remarks. "If you were truly the Power people longed to have, I would rather believe in my OWN STRENGTH!"

"He is retaliating..." Power thought. "These blind bats are clueless yet they are shooting words like their lives depend on it."

"No, Kazura, he is right." Yumiko stretched out her hand to intervene. 

"Huh?" I cried. 

"We know nothing about our own passion." Yumiko said, placing her fist to her chest. "But EVEN SO... I believe that an idol has to have a rekindling spirit."

"What is this? Her resolve has changed..." Power thought. 

"So we can ensure everyone who watches us will feel the exact same way!" She said her honesty, voicing her inner feelings out to her audience. 

"And if there was truly someone who I could trust more than anyone in my life..." Yumiko thought as she pointed towards the ceiling.

"SHIKO-SAN!" Yumiko screamed as Shiko used all of his force to tear apart one of his chains. Power was looking up in shock as the chain swung down at her. Yumiko climbed it up carefully like a squirrel clinging onto a tree. 

"Nani. What the hell is she think-" Power was distracted for a second, which allowed me to strike back as hard as I could. 

"Program!"

"CRAP-"

"BUBBLE BOMB!" I pressed my palm against his chest, blowing up part of his plated armor. Its power wasn't as strong as I hoped, but was enough to give Yumiko a headstart. 

"Shiko-san, you really understood my thoughts." Yumiko smiled, as his wrist was oozing blood from carrying her weight.

"Sorry." Shiko was looking down at her, yet avoiding direct contact.

"For?" Yumiko asked as his glasses shone under the red spotlights.

"I owed your father a debt that he gave me and promised I'd look out for you." Shiko broke down, as Yumiko created a platform with her ribbons. He wiped away his tears, breathing heavily in this tense atmosphere.

"However, who knew... that I'll be trapped here for eternity-"

"It's fine." Yumiko grinned sweetly, staring at the empty rows of chairs.

"Fine...? BUT How can you accept-"

"Did you know? Did you know? I finally understand that I do not need power!" Yumiko showed off her contented smile.

"W-What do you mean?" Shiko asked.

"You were the one that taught me power, till I forgot about you and lost it all." 

"Yumi...ko." Shiko laughed to himself, patting her head in awe. "To think I was worried that you would not recognize me. I'm... glad."

\--

"It's all up to you now, Yumiko." I thought as Power joined his palms outwards, projecting an ice missile at close range. 

As Yumiko had faith in Shiko, I had faith in her.

《  
Passion comes from the heart that you seek.  
Even when you can't put it into words.  
A rocket that sends you to the moon.  
Is one less worry that you have to take.  
》

"HYPERLINK: Ribbon Wrap!" Yumiko sling me upwards in the nick of time. 

But Power did not falter.

After all, he was a monster with no limits. 

《  
It isn't just about strength or luck.  
It's about when you say "THE END."  
It's all about knowing your own limits.  
And to also understand that you've failed.  
》

"KAZURA KIYOMI. As much as you yearn for HOPE, unlike Yumiko... you are nothing but a follower. A LONE SHEEP!" Power taunted, grabbing me by the collar. "You forgot one thing Kazura, that the rules are still ongoing."

"I know." I stared at him with anguish but I knew I had the upper hand. "The bell is trapped inside that thick armor, isn't it?" Yumiko pulled me onto the platform as Power melted the side of the walls. He then froze it to create a platform equal to our height suspended over the Code Stage.

"Hmm... as much as you are right, what are you planning to DO in that thick head of yours?".

"That bell... by clogging it in your armor, it can never ring. But at the same time protecting it from any form of harm." I explained, giving Yumiko a signal to launch a counter. "But all you have to do is ring it and you win..."

"Ho? So... you are wondering why I haven't." Power smirked by my good evaluation. 

"I don't need to know that." I started to take a deep breath, as my heart started pounding aggressively. 

《  
PASSION BELLS, PASSIONATE  
Nothing spells it better than your heart does.  
Let the song take flight, RING RING RING  
And pour out your feelings like a dove.  
》

I sang with all of my might but I was clearly losing stamina. It was now or never, that I have to smash through and cut that bell before I run out. 

"Ho? Coming directly at me, huh?" Power thought, thickening the scales around his arms.

"Bad mistak-" 

"HYPERLINK: RIBBON WRAPPPPPP!"

"Wait... WHAT?" Yumiko tied Power's hands behind him, rendering him to not be able to block his chest. Power was in distress as I dashed forward as hard as my legs could endure.

"YOU SNEAKY BASTAR-"

"A LONE SHEEP." I thrusted my sword that I summoned using my keyboard. "CAN TAKE DOWN A WOLF IF HE HAS HIS SHEPHERD."

"KAAHHHH! DON'T ASSUME THAT I AM DDDOONNNEE!" Power was still enforcing his wound, extruding out spikes from his body like a porcupine's. 

Yumiko's ribbons tore apart as she collapsed from overusing her strength. 

"YOU GOT ONE THING WRONG, KAZURA." Power screamed.

"IN THIS STORY, I AM THE MAIN PROTAGONIST!" 

Sound waves vibrated my eardrums, as I slowly began to lose focus. I was dizzy, and my head was definitely losing its perception of balance.

"I get it now..." I noticed that I was alone on this battlefield. 

I was merely a shadow, repeating Yumiko's song and her form of hope. That was why... I could never reach her level. 

《  
PASSION BELLS, PASSIONATE  
What else can you kill for? What else is there to say?  
Let your soul burnt out, like a forest fire in jeopardy  
And destroy all of your feelings like a burnt STOVE.  
》

Power retracted his armor, exposing the bell that he hid underneath. With one swirl of his neck, the bell rang like it was waiting for this moment for so long. Brilliance and Hope applauded and that ended the disappointing performance.

"Wait... what is this?" Power held onto his head, not understanding this situation. It felt fake to him like he was drifting through a dream. 

It wasn't real.

It was all just in his head.

"Haven't you realised?" I smirked, as Power stared at me in an empty space. 

"What the hell did you do?" Power cried, as he realised the bell was no longer strapped around his neck.

"You won, Power. Just like you wanted." I said, as my imagery started to flicker. Power was holding out his hand as I disappeared into smoke. 

As he snapped back to reality, the Code Stage was empty. It wasn't long till he realised what I did.

"He resetted time." Brilliance said. "That is the first time I have seen such a thing."

"How long ago has he reset it to?" Power was still adjusting to his enormous size, as it was a sudden shift.

"That boy..." Shiko said. "He is definitely not in good shape to fight now."

"I am more surprised by how he was able to change time itself." Brilliance adjusted his back, sipping on his hot toffee again.

"What sort of reckless plan is this?" Power felt numbness all over his body, even though he knew well that he shouldn't. 

"Perhaps." Brilliance said. "It isn't reckless."

\--

"I am back..." I thought, as I was on the dining table, eating the same breakfast Kaneko had prepared for me.

"Onii-chan?" Iyo-chan was surprised to see me in a refreshed state. Well, at least to her, it was once in a blue moon.

"I have to head out." I dragged out my chair as Iyo-chan tried to stop me. She was afraid I was going to do something stupid. 

"Go ahead, Kazura." Kaneko replied, washing the dishes as she always had. "Don't come back until you won."

"Kaneko..." I smiled, before rushing out to Copper Cove High where Yumiko was. 

"Mum... why did you let Onii-chan go?" Iyo-chan cried with fear as Kaneko patted her head. 

"Don't worry, Kazura is no longer the guy he used to be." 

\--

"Haneko, what if I said I repeated this day before and performed on a stage with powers of ribbons?" Yumiko asked as she leaned against the railing on the rooftop.

"If someone else told me that then I would think they were crazy." Haneko said, turning towards her. "But since it is you, I might believe it."

"Ehhh... really?" Yumiko laughed to herself. "But... I wonder what Kazura is thinking."

"Kazura? Is he the childhood friend you were always talking about?" Haneko asked, catching a petal that happened to be blown towards them. 

"Yup. We were dancing on that stage." Yumiko said, stretching her arms out like she was flying. "Before I knew it, I passed out and I am back here."

"Ohhh... that sounds like bad news." Haneko said monotonously, staring deeply into space. 

"It really felt like a dream though. I even met someone I have forgotten for a while now." Yumiko said, nuzzling her head against Haneko's. "What does it all mean?"

"I don't know." Haneko sighed. A sudden commotion came from the school grounds as she nudged Yumiko lightly. 

"Look! What is going on over there?" Haneko asked as Yumiko rubbed her eyes. 

"Ka...KAZURA?" Yumiko was shocked by my arrival and ran down the stairs immediately.

"EHHHHH!? W..Wait up!" Haneko followed after, as Yumiko was so excited to attend to my arrival.

\--

"Who the hell are you?" The security officer yelled, spitting saliva at my face. There was a gate that separated me from the main reason that I needed to be here.

Copper Cove High was an elite school where bag and body checks had to be taken before students or staffs were able to step foot into the facility. 

And that was a hurdle that needed to be cleared. Fast.

"And what are you carrying a keyboard around FOR?" The security guard screamed at me without any good reason except to get me to rage and charge those likely offences. 

"Kazura! The letter!" Yumiko dug it from her pocket and waved it at me. She wanted to hand it over to me but the stubborn security guard was reluctant to even let a paper slip by his eyes. 

"Huh? What is this? A LOVE LETTER?" He jeered, tearing it in half without a sense of remorse. He pointed at me, pressing up against my chin. "What is your name? I shall report you to the school authorities for attempts of breaking in!"

"This bastard." I thought.

"What is with all this commotion?" A guy drove by and halted in his motorbike. He took off his helmet and walked towards us with style. He had thick black glasses on, and a serious look on his face. 

Though, he didn't seem like he was the type of guy that would crush even an insect. 

"SIR LING CHUN!" That security guard saluted and he was strangely shivering in his pants. 

Ling Chun picked up the torned letter and read its contents by piecing it together.

"It's blank." He said, passing it to me without looking back. "And you are Yumiko Okawa? Am I right?"

"Yes, sir. I was just... greeting an old friend." Yumiko winked at me, as a sudden tear rolled down one of her eyes. I knew she was touched yet saddened by my own sacrifice.

"Good. Now that that message is delivered, I must ask you to leave." Ling Chun was indirectly talking to me, and I knew it was a queue to go. 

"Right. Thanks." I said as I made my way hurriedly. As long as I could tape the paper together, there was probably a probability that Power would allow me to enter the Code Stage again. 

His desire to fight me a second time would be to his advantage.

As my back was turned, I glimpsed at Yumiko waving at me in a supportive manner.

This battle was mine to begin with.

And I had to end it with my own style.

I couldn't involve Yumiko any longer...

I had to create...

MY OWN LYRICS.

\--

"I've been waiting for you, Kazura Kiyomi." Power was sitting on the stage with opened arms. Shiko-san was shaking his head, as his chains rattled as a sign of warning. 

"Kazura, you are still depleted from the last fight, aren't you?" Shiko yelled, while sweat and rust were dripping down onto the floor. 

"Time reversal." Power clapped his hands sarcastically. "Pretty impressive indeed. However, there is no way you can win without Yumiko-"

"Shiko." I said, while still having my eyes glued towards Power's annoyed expressions. "I can't simply give in, and let you suffer the consequences."

"But-"

"Besides, the battle has only begun." I took out the keyboard from my bag, but even holding it was starting to make me feel nauseous.

"And I have to protect you Shiko, it's Yumiko's wish after all."

"Code Stage retains anybody's time even when rewinded. This also means you are in a weaker state than you first fought me." Power laughed while covering his face, allowing only one of his eyes to be seen. "All I have to do is to shake this bell that I have strapped upon my neck. This time, no more fun and games." 

"Ho?" I mimicked his catchphrase as he gave me an unpleasant look. "We'll SEE ABOUT THAT!"

I dashed forward instantly but with no talent in music or longing in my heart, my powers cannot activate. That was why...

《  
Passion comes from the heart that you seek.  
Even when you can't put it into words.  
A rocket that sends you to the moon.  
Is one less worry that you have to take.  
》

"Wait..." Power was familiar with the tune, as I stretched out my right arm.

"Program: Hyperlink!" 

"That's-" Power backed off a little as ribbons wrapped around his bell. I managed to perfect it, even though it was all just a bunch of constant codes.

"You managed to program Yumiko's ability. That's another level." Power smirked. "But a song that was copied is never better than the origin-"

《  
It isn't just about this or that.  
It's about when you say "Let's go!"  
It isn't just about knowing your limits.  
But to also understand your goal!  
》

"He's still singing..." Power thought but decided to ignore that and go all out.

《  
PASSION BELLS, PASSIONATE  
What else can you kill for? What else is there to say?  
Let your soul burnt out, like a forest fire in jeopardy  
And destroy all of your feelings like a burnt STOVE.  
》

He summoned a rain of arrows, as I managed to sweep through them with my ribbons. 

《  
PASSION BELLS, PASSIONATE  
Nothing spells it better than your heart does.  
Let the song take flight, RING RING RING  
And pour out your feelings like a dove.  
》

I tied him up quickly, before he was able to find an answer. I typed on my keyboard, with lines of codes faster than I've ever produced. 

"Program: Sword." I shouted with my might, extending my reach towards Power's collar. Unfortunately, I lost its grip and it dropped onto the ground with a clash. The music suddenly stopped, as my ribbons faded away like dust in a sandstorm.

"Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA." Power tossed me aside, looking down at me in victory. "That seems to be your pathetic limit. IN THE END, A STOLEN SONG WITH NO HOPE IS JUST A BLANK CANVAS!" 

"Drats... I was so close." I thought. "But-"

A sudden high pitched noise reverberated through the speakers as it took Power by surprise. I began to calm my nerves as the music started playing.

《  
1, 2, 3, 4!  
TORNADO BELL^^^  
》 

"You've got to be KIDDING!" Power was appalled by my intentions to keep going.

I coded my voice, enabling my functions to sing. I was energized, yet my muscles were taking a toll and the feeling of exhaustion was beginning to spiral my movements out of control. 

《  
Wind is a direction that cannot be changed  
As much as your heart can never be damaged  
All you need is a TORNADO BELL  
And things can never unravel into a storm  
》

"Program: Jet Pack!" I created a jet pack engine, flying through the air. I pointed at Power with a gun gesture, aiming with an eye closed. 

"Tsk... playing strategies again?" Power clapped his hands with full force, causing my jet pack to discharge electricity.

《  
Strategies and ammunition, are part of a directory  
Nothing is written, but recorded in my sleeves  
I don't need ink, I just need to persevere  
Winning with blood sweat and tears  
》

I let go of my jet pack, tumbling hard and making full use of my limbs to cushion the impact. As I landed, Power was desperately finding a way to buy time.

"He jammed my bell rather tightly... It's not hard to set the bell free, but... he's not lending me a single second." Power thought, raising a thick barricade around him. 

"And how is that guy still able to sing?" Power thought, while sending out flying rocks through the walls. "STONE RUSH!"

A couple of hits were enough to paralyze me, and this war is going to end quicker than I anticipated. 

"His programming skill... He is crazy enough to filter all that energy into making a song." Power thought, resting his back against the wall. "But... having programmed that many things... it'll definitely end him faster than his power can grow."

"All I have to do is just wait out, and use my phoenix on this bell again." Power cried, apparently panting for breath when he clearly didn't need to. 

I knew he was trying to enforce himself in, but the pain is not letting go of my injuries. I had to strain them, even if I had to use up everything in me. 

"Kazura Kiyomi!" Shiko yelled, as a bright fire of light broke through the cap of his stoned base. "It's not worth your life! Your power is going to drain you to a pulp!"

"Shiko... I can't give up."

I stood up with every essence that I had stored in my heart. It was beating furiously, like a bass strumming constantly to the beat.

"I am born with nothing. But this Code Stage has showed me more than that!" I grinned from ear to ear, and laughed hysterically as if I haven't in my whole lifetime. 

I steadied the mic, grasping it with both hands, bowing my head down and sapping all that energy down from the depths of my diaphragm. 

"This is the FIRST TIME. WHERE I AM HAVING A TON OF FUN!"

As I screamed into the mic, the music blasted out the chorus as flashy as lightning. 

《  
RAIN, Storm, THUNDER  
A raisin soaked in the water is common sense  
When you pedal against the current  
It'll rise up to form a TORNADO BELL  
》 

"PROGRAM: HARD PUNCH!" Using all the momentum of my fist, I cracked the rocks as my fingers started to produce snapping noises. Power's bell was already exposed, but the melody was so enticing, he was merely standing there rooted to the ground.

"Kazura Kiyomi!" He appeared from the debris and smoke, holding tightly onto the ornament as he ran.

"Your song..." 

《  
RAIN, Storm, HATRED  
A love so deep that you cannot cut it  
When you race against the puddle,  
You'll end up drowning in the TORNADO BELL  
》 

It was like the whole scene was in slow motion, as he made his way towards me with glistening eyes. 

"...IS ONE OF THE BEST SONGS I'VE EVER LISTENED TO!" Power smirked, ripping the bell from his neck. 

"But too bad..."

As my eyes saw the hope that he ripped, all I could feel was content. 

"...You've lost." The bell gradually faded into the mix, bouncing onto its shadow that it was longing to cast. 

At this moment, I should be feeling sad and disappointed at this long awaited fight, especially to lose in such a petty ending. 

However, I was remarkable. I never ever felt that way in my life before. It was such a pleasant emotion, and I was blessed to have been in touched with it. 

Not many... will be lucky to witness such an amazing performance.

"You know?" I smiled, feeling like it was all worth it in the end. "You really are one strong cookie."

I pummeled to the ground, feeling like I've never slept without a nightmare in years. 

And today, was when my tunnel has finally reached its turning point, and how my journey was only just beginning.

\--

"So how was it? You seemed like you were having fun." A figure in the distance called out to me. His voice matched the profile of the guy who opened up the way to the Code Stage that day.

"Fun, huh?" I said, sitting on the clouds, and waving my hands through it like an onsen. 

"This is pretty relaxing and all, but it'll all end soon." He said like he was able to predict the future.

Or maybe, he already foresaw it. 

"Who are you... and why did you help me-" His body drifted apart, as if he was distorted to the world he was in. 

"Go. Kazura. There are many more performances for you to follow through." His voice was now distant, being close to a whisper. As the atmosphere thickened into a haze, I finally awoke from my deep slumber.


	4. Performance 04: The Shining Star I

"Kazura, you're awake." Shiko said, as a looming figure stood before my cold body. It was Power, who have reverted back to his original size. 

I struggled to keep my eyes open, as the lights were dazzling my vision. 

"Power." I said, with every breath I could hold in my mouth. "What is your master plan?"

"Huh?" Power asked, leaning back against his chair. "That's the first thing you ask when you finally awake? You truly are an interesting specimen."

"Your intentions don't gel with your rules." I said, supporting my back that was injured from that obstructive battle. 

"Ho? You seem to be suspecting something." Power said, snapping his fingers as the stage lights started to dim. "Why am I doing all of this? Going through all this trouble to create tests, and seemingly making seem it all like a game."

As he said those words, I realised that the other two Attributes were not here.

"Kazura, do you know what happened during the Sate Crisis?" Shiko asked, his body still dangling up on the chains that held him.

"Mostly in bits and pieces." I said, as Power's chair squeaked, implying that he was about to leave his presence. 

"The Code Stage is where the three attributes store all their various powers." Power explained, as he slowly climbed down a large flight of steps. "This is so called the safe haven."

"Safe Haven?" I asked, as he nodded. 

"A place where power can be drawn through songs of hope." 

"What does that mean?" I asked, as he sat at the bottom of the staircase. 

"The Code Stage is powered by System, which Shiko-san created whether accidentally or purposefully." Power summoned up a diagram through an old book. Its pages were yellow, and dust floated among the hologram. "You could say our reality and programming has been mixed into one, but it's incomplete."

"Wrong, it was complete." Shiko-san admitted, reminiscing about the past that he yearned to forget. "However, someone with strange power ruined everything. He killed me off, and caused the Sate Crisis 10 years ago."

"Killed..." I thought, as my hands gripped tightly in fear. 

"Ho?" Power laughed to himself, hiding the shadows of his eyes. "System has Code Stage as a backup to keep large information of our world from getting corrupted."

"So... all the information left here is the remaining 25% of people living in the world." I said, as Shiko and Power kept their heads down. 

"As expected from a guy who can code his own performances." Power stood up, lifting a hatch in the middle of the stage. "But of course, you would still be wondering what these performances are for?"

As he opened the trapdoor, a large pedestal erected from the floorboards. They were filled with medals and trophies of some sort. 

"Ah... don't pay attention to these achievements." Power said, as he crushed them all into dust. "As Shiko first said when he entered this place, the Sate Crisis not only destroyed 75% of people. But it also removed the power, brilliance and hope of the remaining survivors."

The dust formed into an hourglass, with more filled up in the bottom. 

"And when people lose hope, they'll hunger for brilliance." Brilliance suddenly appeared in his usual seat, sipping his usual arrays of drinks. 

"Ho? Brilliance. Have you finally thought of a new task?" Power said, as Brilliance snickered with excitement. 

"Perhaps." Brilliance said. "I think it's going to be pretty brilliant."

"Speaking of that, the Code Stage is here for the purpose of what is left to save humanity. Because through brilliance, people will want power." Shiko said, as his face grew pale from just thinking about that. 

"But it's natural for humans to want to gain such things." I said, scratching my head in naivety. But the more I thought about it, the more I understood the severity of the situation. 

"Kazura." Power said, clapping his hands as he teleported back to his seat. "Your face reveals that you are finally seeing what I am seeing." 

"System. The invention of it will lead easy excess to power unbeknownst." I said, as cold sweat fell from the tip of my nose. "But an imperfect formula, with no drive for hope will only lead down to destruction." 

"Ho? Pretty good evaluation." Power said. "Exactly! There are trespassers that are willing to dig up the information needed to access System, through Shiko's own research."

"No way..." I thought.

"Heck, I can already believe that the one that killed him has begun diving deep into its core." Power sighed, feeling like he was mentoring a bunch of idiots. 

"You still haven't explain the reason for these performances." I shouted, wanting to fully grasp the ideals of these three attributes. "How does these fights help? Why-"

"Giving hopeless individuals powers is the same as ruining the chances of our survival!" Power was indeed annoyed by the interrogation we were having. "You could say I am the remaining power left that was absorbed during the crisis. I cannot risk the lives of many by giving it all away to the hopes of a criminal." 

"But-" I struggled to swallow my pride, as Shiko called out to me.

"Kazura. Calm down." Shiko said, "Besides, I am the one who caused everything to spiral out of control. Hence, I am honestly glad that you are here to help me."

"Shiko..." I stood back, not wanting to escalate things further. "What am I... lacking?"

"I have to let Shiko give you an appropriate punishment for your loss." Power said. "But what you are lacking is the basis for hope. As much as you are brilliant and powerful, strategies aren't going to get you anywhere."

"Why all this talk about hope? All we need to do is fight." I said, as Brilliance threw a porcelain cup at me. It shattered between my legs, as I hopped out of my skin. "Quit making judgmental comments, before the next cup I throw will be filled with hot coffee."

"He's serious..." I thought, shivering cowardly. 

"Because once you lose that flame, you'll never get it back." Power said, in a rather re-collective tone. "Just like how Yumiko was hopeful, she lacked the brilliance to empower her flame. If one lacks any of the three attributes while using the power of System, the darkness of their heart will start to dwindle."

"Darkness... of the heart?" I thought, as Brilliance adjusted his hat. 

"Listen, boy." Brilliance stood up, pointing his index finger at Shiko and I. "I'll be giving you two the next test, and setting the new rules of this next performance. Hence, I want silence from your feeble minds."

"Hmm... once brilliance starts to get mad, he is a devastating foul." Power thought. "I mean, no man would ever thought to compare to his greatness."

"State your rules." Shiko said, not wanting to wait any longer. 

"As a talented performer, I believe in the idea of music and dance. Therefore, this performance has to be as stunning as me." Brilliance lifted out his hands in great enthusiasm. "I am sure you have heard of rhythm games, but I am sick of listening to horrible guys singing." 

"Eh? What did you say?" Power's aura spreaded across the room as Brilliance simply laughed like he was having the thrill of his life. 

"I want a girl that can play the piano. I mean it's quite simple, really." Brilliance was bouncing up and down on his spring chair. "However, there is a twist."

We were on alert, as Brilliance snapped his fingers. "Electrocution."

"What?" We cried as Power's eyes grew wide. 

"To think he'll play that route." Power thought. "Brilliance's death games are just as brutal as mouse traps. However, for him to up that scale... what is he planning?"

"That is taking it too far!" Shiko yelled. "No human can survive such torment!"

"Perhaps." Brilliance's eyes were emitting a horrifying aura. "But you know, it's all in the head. Just don't play a wrong key. Haha, I mean even a kid can play the right keys."

"Don't be kidding me!" I screamed, as I started to feel light headed from my injuries. 

"Oi oi... It's simple, just follow the intended keys and press it as the key on the keyboard turns green. If you miss it, you'll feel a little shock. Don't make me raise its difficulty, humans."

The scary ambiance thickened as I barely was able to stare up at him anymore.

"So he's testing on the victim's skill." I thought, feeling queasy in my stomach. 

"Well, you have a week because I am such a generous person." Brilliance said, retracting his depleting aura. "Now Shiko, what shall be Kazura's punishment?"

"EH." I thought, lifting my head up towards the two tall giants. Shiko was clenching his fists, and thinking hard about a punishment worthy of their enlightenment. 

"Sorry, Shiko." I said, as he looked at me in surprise.

"Why are you apologizing?" Shiko said, as I pulled myself together, standing as mighty as I could.

"Power, Brilliance, I will volunteer to find a person that is needed for Brilliance's performance." I said, panting from all the energy I used to debate earlier. 

"Ho? And what makes you think that is a worthy punishment?" Power asked, as Brilliance was shaking his head in defiance. 

"It's not a punishment." I said, as they looked at me strangely. "If the next contestant fails to impress you, I'll take her punishment as well as mine."

"What?" They were shocked but were not blown away by my excuses. 

"Do you think you can just bargain your way out of this?" Brilliance asked. "And why are you even proposing your own sacrifice?" 

"He isn't." Power said, as Brilliance eyed at him. "He is confident that he has found someone that can rival your performance."

"Huh? Acting cocky now, eh?" Brilliance stared at me like an eagle refusing to let go of my struggles.

"Kazura Kiyomi. EVEN if your friend somehow wins, you cannot go unharmed." Power said. "It just wouldn't be fair to my rules."

"Tsk... he's pretty sharp." I thought.

"However," Power looked at me in awe, feeling honored for my own bravery. "I would accept if you can do something specific."

"Specific.." I was taken aback, gulping down a part of my wavering heart. 

"I want you to attend Copper Cove High." Power smirked, as I felt like I had enter a territory that he drew to his liking. I was backfired into my own trap.

"Don't pull back your words now." Brilliance laughed, as I found myself strung up in my own repercussions. 

"Crap... He set me up." I thought. "But whatever, it'll probably be for the better."

"I accept." I said as Shiko was smiling to himself, yet he was worried that I was charging head on aimlessly.

"Kazura, you are truly the hope that I was looking for." Shiko thought. "But you have to erase that habit of yours, or you'll never find that hope you are seeking."

"Ah... I know." I grinned as Shiko was taken aback by my telepathic response.

"Shiko, I'll be going now." I said, waving to him as I carried up my bag. 

"Ah... win with your own might, Kazura." Shiko said, as I slowly made my way out.

"What an interesting fellow." Power chuckled as Brilliance opened up a gate to let me through to the overworld. 

"Time to see what he can do." Brilliance said, as the portal closed up my bizarre experience.

\--

"As much as I agreed to enter Copper Cove High, it would not be easy." I thought, scratching my head in distress.

It is known to be one of the only elite schools left in the world. Their standards, security, tough programmes, high class food and facilities are already factors that an old NEET can never achieve.

Rather, I have no background in school. I never had a tutor, and barely learned to speak through reading books. Kaneko and I weren't in good terms, but she did provide me with the necessary basic fundamentals to keep on going. However, to even compare that to Copper Cove was like a beggar riding a sports car. 

It was impossible.

No one can drag me in through recommendations. It was all based on your own skill. Learning spirit, resolve and fitness were just three main assets to have. 

I mean their motto was literally "Do or die."

There was just no way a nerd like me can enter the fiery gates of heaven. 

So I decided to turn to the only person left that can probably help me.

"Yumiko." I contacted her on my mobile phone. Apparently, we saved one another's contacts when we were younger. It was really strange though as we never really talked at all. Not before that Code Stage...

"Kazura? Why the sudden call?" Yumiko asked, as she was changing in her locker room.

"Ehhh... it seems like this was a bad time to call, huh?" A sweat flowed from my head, as I plopped into my bed. 

"No no, I am just getting ready for my Idol Club." Yumiko said sweetly, putting on her workout outfit. "How was the battle?"

"Battle... eh? I lost."

"Ehhhhh? Really?" She screeched and then gave a cute chuckle. "Well, not that I was expecting much."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I replied, heaving a sigh of contemplation. I took a short breath of silence as she called my name a few times for the lack of response.

"Yumiko. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Eh? What is it?" She asked.

"I need your help." I said forwardly without wanting to sound omnipotent to her priorities. 

"What do you need?" She willingly accepted it before I could even answer. Her friendliness was outgoing but dangerous. 

"Are you sure... I mean..."

"You know... right?" Her tone suddenly switched as I felt a sharp chill running down my spine. As I held the phone with trembling arms, I cuddled myself in a ball like a slug. 

"Ah. You aren't in an idol club. Am I right?" 

"Heh." Her voice was cold, as if I had frozen her lips with a hard truth that she refused to accept. 

"You just pretended to be in one. However, you hid your feelings so deep you started to wonder if it was possible." I described the story that she never spoke of. "It isn't like your happiness isn't genuine, but I can sense that a part of it is missing."

"How did you..." She cried, as I could hear the compression of fear in her lungs. "...Yeah. I asked the student council but they said an elite school would never allow it." 

"Hmm. Having something that you love so deeply be just an impossible dream hurts harder than even a cut through your neck." I was into it, but it wasn't intentional. I was just feeling as empty as her. 

"Kazura. You want to find a way in?" Yumiko said, as my eyes widened by her great visualisation. It was like she could read my thoughts. 

"Yea. But Copper Cove High-"

"It isn't as elite as you think it is." Yumiko explained, wiping off her tears and leaning against the wall of an empty storeroom. "It is just filled with people that you can't seem to overrun."

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't human beings." 

As she said those words, I felt a tug in my heart. It was vibrant and explosive, as if I was given a shock therapy. The way she described them was more than enough to feel faint. 

"So how did you manage to get in? Other than being smart, is there any other values I need to have?"

"It isn't really about values." Yumiko said. "Every person that wants to enter Copper Cove High have to go through what is known as The Three Way Drop."

"Three.. Way?" I asked, feeling distorted over that naming sense.

"It's as the name suggests. It's basically a test that is given to students every month. A form of a riddle that channels and expels students as it pleases." She said, whispering into my ear like it was a dire secret. "It is the only test you'll get and passing it can push you to higher graded classes." 

"Higher graded? What class are you in?" I asked. 

"Class 1-3." Yumiko said. "I started at class 1-4 and worked my way up there. However, passing this test doesn't immediately put you above the rest." 

A cold breeze shot through my window panes while I wrapped myself in my blanket. 

"Then I guess they see how great you can perform?" I asked.

"Nope. It's a fight to the death." Yumiko said as I couldn't believe my ears. 

"Whoa... that's insane!" I screamed. "Is it like boxing?"

"No." Yumiko said firmly. "You do heard of System and the way power can be extracted through it using codes, right?" 

"Yea." I said, lying on the bed with my hand up towards the ceiling. "I can see what's happening."

"That's why I dislike Shounen manga." Yumiko said as she picked up a dusty old broom. She snapped in half using her hands and her knee. "Because it is repetitive and destroys the concept of Idols."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned her weird way of phrasing. 

"Idols and Shounen cannot coexist. It's like how oil and water can't mix." 

As she painted her analogies on a canvas, it revealed a dark and sinister side of her depiction of Copper Cove. 

"No, you're wrong." I said, with positivity running through my veins.

"Eh?"

"I just need to pass that test, right?" I said as Yumiko was bewildered by the way I was expressing my goal.

"It won't be as easy it sounds."

"Then I'll just have to make it easy." I said, without any sense of what was about to come. But I did not have time to think about all that.

A week is all I got.

"Do you want me to introduce someone?" Yumiko asked as I thought for a bit.

"I will. Once I get into that school." 

\--

"Kaneko." I said as I headed down from my room the next morning. "What do you think are my chances to get into Copper Cove High?"

"Zero." She said abruptly as I stretched my arms out from insomnia. "Kazura, you haven't been sleeping much lately. Are you researching about a way to go into that school?"

"Eh... not really. It's just this test that I have to take to actually enter. It's really quite peculiar." I described. 

"Pe...culiar? Oh... The Three Way Drop."

"YOU'VE HEARD OF IT?" I blasted her eardrums as her chopsticks fell onto the floor. 

"I was from Copper Cove High until I was kicked out." Kaneko said as she collected her utensils and ate from her bowl. "It was a tough battle, but you do know most of the things in there are top secret."

"The Three Way Drop. What sort of test was it?" I asked.

"The questions are random but you can pick one." Kaneko explained. "However, based on what you pick, you'll have to fight a member of the Student Council."

"Hmm.. I am guessing the easier the question, the more tougher your opponent." I said, grabbing a slice of an omelette from my plate. 

"I lost after my second year and just stopped." Kaneko said. "One loss is enough to bring you to shame. Especially in a place where elites gather."

"That sounds harsh. I can't imagine living in that sort of environment." I said, holding my head tightly from the extreme conditions of those tests.

"Why are you suddenly curious about entering? You don't seem like the type that'll be keen in school." Kaneko said, waving her chopsticks in my face. 

"I need to save humanity." I said. "Even if it costs every nerve in my body to implode static." 

"Haha... that's a weird way to give yourself motivation." Kaneko said. "But seek my warning, Copper Cove wasn't really like this till its Principal took over."

"Princi..pal?" I asked, pondering about what she knew. "You mean he was the one who gave them... access to System?"

"Sys..tem." Kaneko said. "That monstrosity that was created by Shiko Kajiwara was the world's mistake. It was too late to correct it, and now we all live in his blasphemy."

"It's not how you think it is..." I thought. "But I guess that's how other people will view it. It's a total difference in perspective after all."

"Good luck, Kazura. Cause you'll need it." Kaneko said as she stood up from her seat. She prepared to wash the dishes and instructed me to do mine myself. She then headed off to her bakery just down the street. 

It was her only business she could afford, to feed the mouths of three.

As I finished clearing up, I went up to Iyo-chan's room and noticed she had already left for preschool. I tidied myself up and got ready to go and face the devastating challenge.

\--

"Haneko." Yumiko waved to her as they both sat in the canteen together. 

"Kazura is coming here?" Haneko yelled as she shushed her. 

"Not so loud." Yumiko said, unwrapping her usual homemade bento. 

"That's all you eat everyday." Haneko said. "And what is the deal with Kazura? He knows he probably can't win." 

"That's what I told him but..." Yumiko stared into the hairpin on Haneko's hair. "He never listens to anyone."

"Well, I guess it doesn't really concern me." Haneko said, revealing her purple curved edged lunch box. 

"That's a pretty neat box. Where did you-"

"Neat... eh? That's what she would say." Haneko seem to have recovered something from her past but Yumiko knows she should not pester her with queries. 

"I am sorry." Yumiko said. "Let's just eat and not talk about unhappy stuff."

"But we weren't saying anything saddening." Haneko said, confused. 

"EH... right-"

"May I have your attention please?" A loud noise projected through the speakers as they held onto their chairs.

"W-what is-s happppening?" Yumiko cried as Haneko noticed the screens flashing from the displays.

"A guy has claimed to enter into our premise wanting to take the Three Way Drop."

The students were roaring in excitement while some were jeering in disbelief.

"No way-" Haneko tilted her head back as the screens around the canteen was showing my entrance. "He really did come!"

"On behalf of the student council, from Class 3-1, Ui Haruna, will be the judge to this fight!" Ui announced it like I was about to partake in a game show.

\--

"Boss." A girl with clean cut hair and in her 3rd year was standing with crossed arms.

"Ah... I know." A mysterious figure rolled up in his office chair. 

"We have an uninvited guest."


End file.
